


锁

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 韦恩发现自己的吉他在演出前被另一支乐队的主唱失手锁在了化妆间里，但他没法对这个叫丹的主唱发火。
Relationships: Dan Reynolds/Wayne Sermon
Comments: 2





	锁

**Author's Note:**

> 虚构：两人在正式合作之前，曾经作为两支不同乐队的成员，在某次演出中相遇。  
> 其实除去这个，还有好多虚构呢，几乎找不出相对真实的部分。  
> 一些背景性与知识性的错误，恳请指正。ó_ò

糟透了。  
本来韦恩就没什么指望。一个拼凑起来的小乐队第一次赶场子表演，会有什么奇遇吗？只有冷眼、冷眼和他自己盯着别的乐队的微红的眼睛。  
他并不觉得自己是一个天才乐手。但至少，至少在学校里留下的回忆告诉他，要拥抱等待着他的荣耀，而非将就。他心高气傲，如同一只随时准备挣脱桎梏摔断翅膀的鸟儿，骄傲得眼里只有刹那被引燃的渴望，没有其他。  
“别他妈惹他，那家伙是个炮仗，该有个人狠狠操一顿。”  
气泡一样的细语消逝在他的耳鸣中，他站了起来，决定要让自己称得上同伴给他加上的美名。自己大概看上去就像一只公鸡——唉大概是中午喝多了点酒。  
他从不酗酒与抽烟，除了经常性的失眠以外，他没有毛病。就算失眠，也不是他自己的过错。  
他把擦琴的那一小块棉布抛在地下——真的太傻气了，它甚至带着这玩意出了化妆间，然后房门就被锁上了，连同他那把吉他。大概有一会儿没法和他团聚了。  
这就跟某个换件衣服还要反锁的，小姑娘似的，别人乐队的frontman一样的傻。  
现在他可怜巴巴地靠在墙边，看体格与那清爽面目，可以大胆猜测连二十都不到。  
韦恩站起来接近他那张诚恳的脸时，那脸的眉目突然与他心底里的某块地方重合——天哪，这位肇事者只不过是太像一个柔软的邻家男孩了。  
“是你锁上门的。”  
韦恩的口气不带疑问也不带热量，而被他审问的男人微微低着头，无辜地看着他。  
“是的，是我，很抱歉——我只是……”  
“好的，我也知道这门大概已经失修很久了，我猜的。”  
他打断了他，而男人也不知所措地揪揪鼻子，又大又蓝的眼睛里仿佛起了水光。  
“我的吉他在里面。”韦恩进一步说。“我们半小时以后要上台了。”  
“我也不知道……”男人看向自己的右脚尖，“按理来说……我只是轻轻带上了门……”  
“是啊，可是它就是反锁了。”韦恩微微偏着头，这样，从他这个有点抱歉的海拔就能更好地看清大男孩的表情。  
“哦，大概是我进去时把门反锁过，出来时忘记了……”男人讨好地笑了笑，想要搭上他的肩，“我不知道这个神奇的门竟然可以同时处于被打开和上锁的状态，真的是个鬼灵精。”  
“我的吉他在里面。”韦恩不依不饶，可是他没法掩饰自己的笑意——别给同伴们瞧见了。

现在他们并排坐着，看着工作人员——只有两位——进进出出，就像在团团准备一场家庭宴会的父母旁边看戏的孩子。  
事实——门彻底地锁上了。原因——据说是某位倒霉的frontman把它一关，它就再也打开不了了——且说他的手掌上沾了黑魔法吧。措施——暂无，因为钥匙不知道被哪一位打杂的拴在身上呢，总而言之就是，一时半会开不了。  
“我们一起砸开他吧。”  
“不了。”  
韦恩听着那男孩友好的建议，莫名地被逗笑了。  
“丹雷诺斯，你呢？”  
“韦恩瑟蒙。”  
一笑泯恩仇，韦恩很奇怪为什么前一刻他还把丹逼到墙角，为了他那把失散的吉普森。他也不愿承认在略显尖锐的外表下，他在为演出焦虑。毕竟这是他的第一次。这是在做梦吧，现在他没了他的吉他，演出也没取消，他所能做的就只有上台伴舞了，他本来就不想待这乐队里，主唱是个满脑子个人主义的怪人。眼前这位看上去好极啦，他能不能来个闪电跳槽呢？  
“……我只是个临时工，他们说我歌喉不错就让我当主唱啦，其实我们真的没认真排练过呢……你们呢？”回过神来丹竟然在谈他自己的乐队。  
“呃，没什么好说的。”韦恩望着丹的双眼，音量只有蚊子听得见。丹明显被他调情似的凝视给弄懵了。  
韦恩敏感地捕捉到了接近的脚步声，于是抬起眼睛打断这一次对视。他的心难受地挣扎了一来回，他不愿离开丹的蓝眼睛。他听见自己的声音：“哦，丹，你们乐队要上台啦，看起来我们排在你们后面。”  
丹也站了起来，有人给他拴上设备，他的腰，和他的领口。韦恩感觉自己吞咽了一下，顾不上面子了，他跟在丹的后面，默默地看着他。当丹看向他时，他说：“好运。”  
那几近透明的眼珠让他不易察觉地抓紧了胸口的布料，嘴角不自觉地对着他上扬。这种粉丝做派！他想要跑到卫生间，让水龙头戳上自己的脸，把不正常的情绪都冲洗干净。这才第一次见到啊！  
别，别不是……自己的啤酒里被人下药了吧？但是就算他的血液里并不存在什么涌动的、异常的致幻成分，他也坚信，丹值得这样的化学反应，值得像那些顶级乐队的frontman一样欣然领受尖叫和包围。  
韦恩打算最后看一眼他的背影，然后该干啥干啥。正当他弯腰捡起那块灰扑扑的棉布时，背后近在咫尺的地方有人呼唤他。  
“韦恩!”  
他一个激灵，尽量冷静地转过头。  
丹一脸严肃站着，韦恩第一次看清他那过于正式的白衬衫。这不就是高中的管弦乐团演出时的样子嘛，又或者是一个一脸稚嫩的伴郎，随时准备经受宾客们的打趣。然后接下来的语句让韦恩又愣了一下——”你等等我，我会回来帮你拿到吉他的！”  
前台的嘈杂声让韦恩确信，丹的乐队已经开始手忙脚乱地调试了。韦恩蹲在地上，头发都被自己揉乱了，就像一个风尘仆仆的吉卜赛人。  
“就演完这一场。”他听见自己小声念叨，他心里很快乐，他也不知道怎么回事。

最后他并没有等到丹，因为锁提前被打开了。他简单地把弦拧了一拧，然后就地抒发了一把情绪。是的，在他想象里，丹的声音应当和他的这把SG一样，是清亮上扬的，是年轻的，他的音乐品味应当和自己很像。他知道那种感觉。一个眼神，他就知道对面是一位知音，将会是，也必须是他的朋友。  
他抚摸着阔别了十分钟的琴，感到桃花心木的内里，安静的阳光，和下坠感。他站起来，在同伴们询问和不安的眼光中，开始绕墙疾走。他想要上台表现，那怕他并不清楚他的目的是什么。他想要走到丹的身边，看着他的表演，想要尝试为他伴奏，看到他的反应，他的表情。  
直到结束，韦恩的心里都涌动着奇怪的空虚感。他看着同伴们满意的微笑，知道自己不是在谦虚。事实上，他一点满足的感觉都没有。他推开他们，扯下来不及收拾的电线，挎着琴就回到后台去。人，到处都是演出结束的松松垮垮的年轻人。韦恩清楚他们会在夜晚三三两两去往酒吧，街头或是某个人家中的后院，一起谈天……一起说他们的音乐。天。韦恩不自觉地揉了揉额头。他需要一个跟他说音乐，作为一个朋友大大方方讨论音乐的人，他从未有过，他需要……  
累极了。他停住了脚步，狭小的区域只要来回个两三次，就能认清机会渺茫了。人真他妈多。真可笑，他慢慢地走在涌向出口的人流中，双眼无法聚焦，算了，他需要找到同伴，找到一同搭车离开的人。真是个炎热的傍晚。  
他经历的一切就像是每个楞头青年都会经历的一样。主唱和吉他手，两两结合，佳话连篇，各回各家。但他也许不会遇到他的那一位。他从小喜爱的旋律和其中的默契，所有先行者们的默契和相视的微笑。自己错过了拥有机会的苦涩就像变味的奶制品一般，令人恶心地泛上他的口腔。  
不是你的错。不过你不应该为了一把吉他就生气，也不应该轻视自己的队友。他用兄长的语气安慰自己，平静了下来。他抚摸着吉普森的指板，想到他那青年一般昂扬的音色，感到心情好了一些。  
“韦恩！”  
韦恩感觉自己再次被命运愚弄了，不过他想要唱赞歌，趁着唱诗班的零星旋律经过十几年还留在他脑子里。他紧紧地站在丹的旁边——在人流里他们没法面对面，只能一边随波逐流一边并排说话。  
“我在找你。”丹说。  
呃，我也是。韦恩没有说出口。  
“我……”丹抓了抓脑袋，“真的很对不起，把你的吉他关在了里面。我听说了，那是一把很好的吉他。吉普森SG……”  
“对，是吉普森。”韦恩点头。  
“你们演出怎么样？我没看到，我去后台找你，他们告诉我你们已经上台了，但我没法回头。我的意思是，我被队友们拉去买东西吃了，他们饿了一个下午……”丹又抓了抓脑袋，他的白衬衫在胸口揉成了一团，被汗水浸湿了，看上去很尽兴。“我没法看到你们的演出。”他低下头强调。  
呃，我也没法看到你的演出。韦恩心想。他用点头来代替了，他知道自己表达开始混乱。  
“我其实想说……”丹停下来，转向一个转角，在这个空旷些的区域向韦恩招招手。韦恩一步跨向了他的面前。他可真高。韦恩再次想道。  
“我想说，很对不起。我太糊涂了，没有在打开门的时候把锁也拧开。是我的错。”丹说，交握着双手，语速变快了，音调里有一种情绪露了头。韦恩想，那可能是尴尬，还有一点点羞耻吧，毕竟对一个第一次遇见的人，像个小弟一般道歉，这个他可以理解。可是……他希望他感觉到的不止于此，也不是他的臆测。  
韦恩抬头看着他，想说他也很对不起，可是他没开口，只是露出了一个笑容。然后他豁出去了。  
丹正望向远处的人们，突然感觉到一片黑影接近了他，在他的左脸上碰了一下——显然，他得到了这位吉他手的一个亲吻。  
“今天的演出挺不错的。我相信，你的表现也很不错。我想知道你以后还打算在哪些地方演出，”韦恩轻声地解释着，他那把光洁的吉他随着他的动作而前后晃动。“你知道，我只是想和你多交流一下，你的声音听起来很好，是个好歌手。”  
丹的双眼很明亮：“啊，我可不仅仅只是会唱歌呢。”他这次会意地卸下了背包，在里边找出笔，嗤一声撕下一页空白笔记，在上面快速地写了起来。“不管怎么样……先给你我的电话吧，因为我们新社团的地点还没定好……这是我的电话。假如你愿意，随时找我都可以。”  
“我也不仅仅是会吉他。”韦恩想着，一些温馨的，有关音乐的单纯回忆飘过他的脑海。他隐约感觉到了，但无暇分辨，只知道未来，起码一个月以内的未来，他一定会去追寻一个新的目的，新的旅程。  
丹冲他笑笑，那笑因为过于甜美而几乎显出羞涩，然后高大的男孩摇摇手，消失在后台的出口。  
韦恩也转身，他坚信他的直觉，于是此刻他慢慢走向另一个方向，感到全新的经历填满了他。  
不虚此行。


End file.
